


Mark

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s handprint is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon of mine. Enjoy!

**Mark**

Castiel's handprint on Dean's shoulder is still there. Though the angel healed the best he could, he couldn't clear it all away. Especially not that, the evidence of their link, the evidence of Dean's rescue. No, the handprint is still there, it's just no longer the angry red of a freshly healed wound. It's barely visible, white, scared tissue. Just a miniscule shade lighter than Dean's skin and if you looked – really stared – you'd see it.

Sometimes at night, Castiel sits near Dean and lays his hand over that mark, feels Dean warm and full of life beneath his touch and thanks His Father every day that it was Castiel who was given the opportunity to pull this creature – glorious and wondrous – from Perdition.

Every once and a while, Castiel will sit near Dean and gently role up the soft cotton of the hunter's sleeve and press gentle kisses to that barely there mark.

Every time Dean's breath comes out in a quivering, little shudder at that, and then, Dean and Castiel aren't sitting any longer.

**End**


End file.
